The present invention relates to components of nail guns, and particularly to a rotary cover head of a nail gun, in that the head cover is made as a rotary over and has air channels which are communicated to a trigger so as to actuate a firing valve.
The nail gun of the present invention is a nail-beating tool which uses a pneumatic pressure as a power source.
The prior art nail gun is connected to an air-pressure tube at a distal end thereof so as to load pneumatic pressure to the gun body. A trigger is used to control pneumatic pressure for beating nails. In general, the head of the nail gun has a head cover. The head cover is formed with air channels which are communicated. Thereby, by using the pneumatic pressure to switch a trigger, the nail can be beaten.
In the prior art, generally, only a few screws (generally four screws) are used to lock the head cover to the head of the nail gun so that the air channel in the head cover is precisely connected to the air channel of the head. However, this prior art way is inefficient, especially in detaching and assembling the head cover since a plurality of screws must be used in these processes. As a result much labors are required and the efficiency of automaization is low.
Accordingly the primary object of the present invention is to provide a rotary cover head of a nail gun which can be assembled and detached easily.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides a rotary cover head of a nail gun. The nail gun has a separable head cover at a head of a body of the nail gun. A second air channel is formed in the head; and an aperture is formed on the second air channel. A first air channel is formed in the head cover and the first air channel is formed with an opening. A lower end of the head cover and a top of the head of the nail gun are formed with respective lock surfaces which are coupled to each other. Each locking surface is formed with a circular air channel. The second air channel causes the aperture of the head is communicated to the opening of the head cover. Thereby, the firing valve of the nail gun can be actuated by a trigger so as to cause the head cover can be assembled and detached easily.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.